Hero
by Bratney
Summary: Oneshot songfic to the song Hero. GoemonOC. Goemon is sitting on a cliff thinking about Lupin's sister, when she comes by crying. Bad summery, better story


**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lupin the 3__rd__ characters... but I do own Samantha, she's not very happy about that._**

**Hero**

By: Bratney

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?  
And would you save my soul tonight?_

Goemon looked out over the trees from where he was sitting on the cliff. He needed some time to think, some time alone without that kid following him around. But she wasn't a kid any more, Samantha Lupin was an adult now, not the doe-eyed kid that followed him around everywhere when she was 16.

He crossed his legs and attempted to meditate, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her pink lips and eyes the color of midnight. 'Sam,' he thought to himself, 'why do I feel your presence though your not here?'

Goemon heard the bushes rustle and he moved to conceal himself in the branches of a nearby tree. He could see a figure making its way toward his hiding spot and he was almost instantly standing with his sword in hand ready to strike.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

"Damn Lupin," he heard her voice say before Samantha came into view, "why does he always make me do stuff like this? I swear he only come around when he needs someone to flirt with some random guy!"

Goemon could tell that Sam was crying, even before she got close enough for him to see the tears. "What I need is a super hero," he heard her mutter.

"Hello Sam," Goemon said reveling himself to her. He jumped down from the tree and moved to stand in front of her.

"Goemon," Sam said brushing away her tears, "what are you doing here?" She looked up at the samurai confusion written on her face.

"I was thinking," Goemon explained, "then I heard you."

"Oh, I'll go," Sam said and turned her back to him.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"Sam," Goemon said causing her to turn back to him, "what's wrong?" He studied her face, her hair was windblown and her eyes were red and puffy. All he wanted to do at that moment was make her stop crying, make her pain go away.

"Lupin wants me to go flirt with some man, possibly sleep with him, so he can sneak in and steal some treasure," Samantha sobbed, "when did treasure become more important to my brother than family?"

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight_

'Have I lost my mind? This is Sam!' Goemon thought before he pulled her into his arms and held her, "Lupin needs to get her priorities strait, but I do know he loves you." Goemon took a breath trying to stay calm, "Jigen loves you too, no matter how they may treat you."

Sam looked into his face and hiccuped. "Do you really think so? Because I don't! Lupin left me here three years ago, he left me here alone Goemon! And Jigen let him! If they could leave me here alone, I can't believe they love me."

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Goemon touched the side of her face, "You, the person who believed that the faeries and the chipmunks were going to start an army and take over the world, can not believe her own brother loves her?"

"Goemon, if he loved me, Lupin wouldn't be making me be the diversion," Sam said a fresh bunch of tears running down her cheeks, "and he never would have left me here!"

_Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care, you're here tonight_

"Calm down Sam, I'll talk to Lupin," Goemon said pulling her down to the ground and sitting her in his lap, "I'll make him have Fujiko do it." he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl waiting for her to stop crying.

"Do you mean that Goemon?" Sam said looking up into his face, her eyes showing all the pain she had suffered over the past three years.

"Of course," Goemon replied.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Goemon was shocked when her lips met his. It was a soft, barely noticeable kiss, but it took his breath away. His lips took over, running over hers gently.

They pulled apart moments later and Sam rested her head on his chest. Sam smiled and whispered for only his ears to hear, "Goemon, you're my hero."

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero_

_**AN: I was shocked when I didn't find any GoemonOC on the internet, so I decided to write one of my own. Please tell me what you think! No flames, constructive criticism welcome.**_


End file.
